Impatient
by silvershoelace
Summary: Mako decides to teach Korra to be patient. Take things slow. Kids, go away. This ain't for your eyes.


Impatient

Mako took a deep breath. Korra pushed him to the wall and was pressing her soft body against his. Her tongue darted out towards his neck and made its way up to his ear. Mako shuddered at her touch – just like any other time. Korra's hands made their way up to hold on to his scarf and Mako held them there as he relished in Korra's down time with him.

This was something fairly new to their relationship. Mako thought making out was the greatest thing in the world. But two weeks ago, things got out of hand too fast and too soon, he discovered making out did nothing to compare to what he just felt. He remembers looking at her flushed face, trying to catch her breath, her eyes dazed but filled with the aftermath of their passion. All he could do was stare at her beautiful face and his gaze would follow the beads of sweat down her entire body. _Agni, she was magnificent._

Since that night, they've been sneaking in and out trying to relive the moment again and again. Mako had noticed that every time they did the act, Korra seemed to be rushing. Like she was running in a marathon. Back then, Mako could care less. His teenage hormones were urging Korra to take it off faster, buck her hips quickly and bite his shoulder harder.

_Not tonight._ Mako decided he wanted to savor these moments with her. He didn't want to remember their nights of passion in a flurry of tossed clothes and tangled limbs. He wanted to remember it being slow and filled with her moans of pleasure with her begging for more. _Sorry Korra, tonight, I take the reins._

As these thoughts were going through his head, Korra had already undone the buttons of his jacket, took her top off, and Mako's scarf lay on the floor. She looked up to press her lips with Mako, which Mako kissed back just as fiercely. But then he let go.

"Korra," He bent down and picked up his beloved scarf. "Slow down." He said, his voice turning husky as his passion was eating him alive as well. But this had to perfect.

Korra raised her brows as if to say, _Excuse me, what was that right now?_ Mako chuckled and led her to his room. He backed her up against the door and placed his hands on both sides of her. "We have all night." He started kissing her neck. "So slow down." He heard her moan. He knew he hit her soft spot and started sucking on it. His hands traveled down to her bindings and untied it. He pulled on them slightly and let them fall on the floor.

Korra arched her back when she felt Mako's hand cupped her right breast. He pressed it, trying to mold her breast onto his hand. His fingers then started to play with her nipple and she arched her back some more. "Ma-ko." She pleaded and brought his other hand to touch her leg, urging him to go where she wants him to.

Mako tugged her pants down, enough to reveal her lower bindings. He took care of them quickly and started to massage her inner thighs. He could feel the warmth coming from Korra's core. She was ready for him. _But not yet._

He made a trail of kisses from her ear to her mouth, then neck, and finally to her breasts. He fondled his other breast, while his mouth lathered the other one. He flicked his tongue over her nipple and took a small nip. Korra cried out. Mako took this opportunity to insert his finger inside Korra. She buckled, her knees giving out and they both sat down on the floor. Her back, still against the door frame arched once more as he moved his finger inside of her. Korra attacked his lips and bit at his lower lip. Mako inserted another finger inside and moved slowly, hooking her inner muscles to his two digits. Tears had formed in Korra's eyes, she was about to reach her first orgasm. Mako felt her walls tightening on his fingers and he drew his hand back.

Korra growled and pushed him to his back on the floor, straddling him. "What's the deal, Mako?" She glared at him. Mako's face was flush with passion, but he managed to stick to his plan. "I told you Korra," He said barely over a whisper. "We're going to take it slow tonight." With this, he pushed her entire body closer to him, making her almost sit on his face. He tugged on her pants and threw them somewhere before his tongue darted inside of her. Korra's back straightened at the intense pleasure she felt and could not help the moan she let escape her mouth.

She began to move her hips in rhythm to his ministrations. She leaned back, her arms on Mako's legs supporting her. Her hand felt something hard and looked back. She pulled Mako's pants down and out sprang his very hard member. As her hand reached for it, she felt Mako stop and groan. He got real sensitive at these times, and she liked having that power over him. She pressed her hand firmly around it, and let her fingers play with the tip. She was concentrating so hard on his dick that she didn't expect Mako to pump his fingers in and out of her with his tongue. The added sensation sent her over the edge and she cried out, shuddering.

"I-" she tried to catch her breath. "I thought- we- were- taking things- s-slow?" She managed to say in between hurried breaths as she recovered from the aftermath. She saw his smug grin. "Didn't say I'll be denying you of pleasure." She returned his grin. _Maybe taking things slow wasn't so bad after all._ She ducked and reached for his lips. Mako loved the way she looked right now, face flushed, eyes closed, her hair a mess, her naked body covered in sweat pressed atop his. Oh yes, he definitely liked takings things slow.

They exchanged heated kisses for a while, before Mako's hands darted towards the side. He found his scarf. An idea popped in his head, taking his initial idea to another level. He pushed up and flipped their positions. Korra was caught by surprise and looked at him with widened eyes. She was just about to ask what was going on, when she felt him press his entire length on her. She moaned and lost her train of thought. She was naked and she could feel Mako's exposed hardness on her stomach. She wrapped her legs around him tightly and wrapped her hands around his shoulders.

"Don't move." She heard him say. Mako wrapped his arms around her and pushed more of his weight to Korra. He groaned in satisfaction. He wanted to be buried inside her, but he had to take it slow. They needed to learn how to enjoy a slow, love filled night instead of a hurried passion. He fluttered her neck with tiny nips and kisses before standing up, with Korra still attached to him. He walked them both over to the bed and landed on top of it. Fits of giggles filled the room as they both bounced on the mattress.

Mako brought out his hand that was clutching his scarf. Korra looked at it and then at Mako. "You might want to put that someplace else." Implying their messy little act that they were about to do. Mako cared for that thing more than any other material possession he had. So it surprised Korra when he placed behind her head. "What're you doing, Mako?" Mako said nothing. He let go of her entirely and began wrapping the material over her eyes. She struggled but was silenced with a kiss. "_Trust me." _He finished wrapping his scarf, satisfied that she wouldn't be able to see anything that he was about to do.

"You better not be messing with me, Mako." She began saying. "Or else you're gonna get a good beating." She heard Mako chuckle before he nibbled on her ear over the scarf. He massaged her breast as his tongue traveled down to her stomach. Korra felt the pleasure double as she couldn't predict what Mako was going to do next.

She felt one of Mako's hand travel further south and pried her legs open. He began pumping in and out her fast and had her moaning his name over and over again. His tongue continued to play with her nipple. Mako's ministrations changed from fast to excruciatingly slow, from in and out to a clockwise and counterclockwise pattern. He was driving her insane. For the second time that night, she came.

Mako backed away from Korra entirely, looking at his beloved and tried to gain his composure back. This was harder than he expected. But it was all worth it seeing Korra's reactions from the pleasure.

Korra's arms reached forward, searching for his face. He let her cup his face and kissed the palms of her hands. "Mako, I love you." Both blushed furiously. "But if you don't fuck me right now, I'm going to show you how badass of an Avatar I really am." Mako didn't need any more urging. He was dying to let himself go. And it was about time.

He entered her roughly and pushed to the hilt. Korra, not expecting the act, arched her back and let out a loud moan. The scarf still covered her eyesight but she had to admit, the pleasure intensified greatly. Mako started to move slowly, and Korra met his each thrust. Just like before, Mako varied his pace, changed his patterns randomly that Korra was twisting and turning. She grabbed a hold of Mako's hips, trying to control their rhythm but Mako held her hands and placed them over her head.

"_Slow down."_

"_Say that one more time, you'll be saying goodbye to you scarf." _Her brutal strength could easily tear the scarf from her eyes. But they both knew she wouldn't do that. So Mako, held still before Mako gave her a passionate kiss.

And then he set out to finish his task. They'd taken things slowly enough. Now, it's time to let go. The firebender in him let out unbelievable warmth and he started to move again. Korra wrapped her legs tighter around him. "Ma-Mako, f-faster, harder!" This time, Mako obliged. He went as fast as he could. His hands rested on Korra's side as they supported his weight. The bed squeaked with their rough passion.

Mako stopped for a moment and pulled Korra with him, their position now had Korra straddling him. Korra felt him go deeper inside of her and they moved as fast as they could. Both of them were reaching their peaks soon, his first and her third. Amidst the chaor, Mako pulled the scarf off of Korra's face and found her amazing blue eyes sparked with lust and urgency. This sent Mako off the edge and thrusted hard. They both came together, fire coming out of both their mouths. Satisfied and sated. For now.

They landed on the bed, spent and tired, trying to catch their breaths.

"_What happened to takings things slow, city boy? You kinda lost it back there." _Korra asked as they cuddled afterwards. Mako's response was to look at Korra and pinch her nose. "_And where'd you get that scarf idea from? Pretty kinky, Mr. Hat Trick."_ They both laughed. Mako turned and leered over Korra, kissing her nose, her mouth, then her neck. "_I guess we need to practice taking it slow more often."_ And another passion filled night ensued. Of course, taking it slow was the last thing on Korra's mind. She was taking control of this round.

END.

A/N: *blush* I like the idea of a kinky Mako. Do you? And I really think Korra would be impatient in bed. She's always so eager to jump into things. Like the confession and the kiss on episode 5. Kinky Mako and Impatient Korra. Woohoo!


End file.
